Callie Hunter
: Callie Hunter (Born as Calene or Calena Nicole Seacrest) is a sim recording artist signed to Sync Music and formally to SMI / Broadway Records (now Brodway Music Group), Allard Productions, and Plastic Towers Publishing and Starlight Records and the founder of the BMG defunct subsidiary Pop! Culture Records. Daughter of Rune Sky and Victoria Seacrest and born in Isla Paradiso, Hunter was raised in Sunset Valley with adoptive parents Roy Solis and Megan Solis (nee Hunter). She lives in Bridgeport following her separation from husband Marcus Winters who she married married on October 31st, 2012 and separated from July 2015. She is of mixed ethnicity with North European, Pacific Islander, Italian, and Middle Easter decent. Early Years : Callie Hunter began with music by playing guitar for fun. She took lessons at age 15 and soon formed a band with two friends. With her band she played cover songs locally at small venues and at a local cafe. Eventually she wanted to write her own material. In 2008, At age 18, Callie was approached by Lukas Allard after being impressed with her writing style. She soon signed to his production label and worked with artist for 'album cuts' and writing songs. This inspired her, and in 2010 she began the side project that would become her independently released album,'' Callie. After the failure of the album (only selling 50 copies locally) she worked on a demo CD with Allard that would eventually get her signed to Starlight Shores Records. Personal Life Callie was adopted at age 2 from an Isla Paradiso adoption agency. She went to a family in Sunset Valley to parents Roy Solis and Megan Solis and sibling Kylie Solis. Her adoptive father was formally a Broadway actor/singer and taught her and her adoptive sister how to sing and play piano from an early age. At age 18 she had moved to Hidden Springs and out of the small town of Sunset Valley. She was signed with Lukas Allard as a back vocalist/guitarist/Songwriter by age 18. She soon went solo in hopes of making a name for herself. Soon after she was signed with Starlight Records, she began to date model Kent Whitlock. The pair soon broke up. Callie Hunter and Marcus Winters began dating in 2012 after a long friendship. They were married on October 31st, 2012 after just two months of dating. In July 2014, Callie Hunter discovered she was pregnant while on her tour but unfortunately suffered a miscarriage the day before the tour's final show in New Zealand which caused the cancellation of the show and the end of the tour. At the time Callie and her team claimed she suffered from a fall which ended her up in the hospital. The information of her miscarriage leaked October 2015. Starlight Records, Pandora Callie Hunter signed with Starlight Records for a record deal and quickly began to work. While going solo she wrote 7 non-released songs for a self produced album. The record label reviewed the songs and decided to pick the song "Dynamite" to produce as her EP. While signed with Starlight Records, Callie would do shows doing covers of otehr artist songs and also had a tour where she did covers and performed the songs that were not picked to be produced which turned to be a failure. After a long exchange of thoughts, Callie agreed to create a label-guided record. The label announced the hiring of a new artist and they soon got to work with Callie. Callie only co-wrote 3 songs of 13 on the un released album "Pandora" which were "Angel", "Sandstorm", and "After All This". Most songs were written by others and Callie was angered and tense broke out once the album track list and cover art was released. Soon the lead single "Sandstorm" was about to be released and the record label was at a stalemate with the artist. In the end she was dropped and the album scraped (however the singles "Sandstorm" and "Pandora" were leaked with an unidentified artist singing vocals). Broadway Records : Callie was offered a job at Bridgeport's Broadway Records after they heard about her being dropped. She quickly accepted and hired her first manager, Gregh Lockheart. After a quick meeting with executives and a listening of 3 songs Callie wrote when solo, she was signed and imidently was assigned a writting/recording team. After a short time, Callie colaborated with Lukas Allard and Cinna Cesa to make 12 songs for an album and they were recorded and submitted. However, after some time, Callie began writting more and more songs she wanted on the record. With Lukas's help, Callie recorded 7 additional songs. A meeting with the CEO of Broadway Records set a track list for her debut album, "''Cloud 9". a promotional single was released Janurary 4th, 2013 titled "Dream". Since then Ask Me Another Day (Feat. Ais Williams) charted at #1 and Diamond has charted at #1 on Sims Billboard's "Uncharted 40". "Daydreaming" Album Before Release/Production Callie has put on her twitter and on her facebook that she has been writing many songs for a possible follow up album. She has been drawing inspiration from many contemporary artist. During production of her debut album Broadway Records merged with SMI which affected certain censorship. Now with the SMI taking much of the control Callie has been making multipul variations of songs to keep a strong idea in mind with the record label. Official song writing, with a song writing team, began on April 20th 2013. She wrote a song with Lukas Allard and Tilee Vann which she said failed and "showed there is always a rocky start". She then gathered Allard, Vann, Cinna Cese, Teddy Latas, and her sister, Kylie Solis (a.k.a. Kanary) to write the album. She has said that she, Allard, Vann and Latas have finished a song after the first week. She announced it was Gospel and that she "might aim for a more grounded and rooted album" and released a picture considering this. On June 26th she announced via twitter she had finished writing the last songs and a track list is to be expected as she records. Later then, on June 28th she had been asked to collaborate on a song and on June 29th, announced the song was produced by Matt Cosmo, however the song "Confessions of a Pop Princess" was replaced with "I Love" as the featuring single. and was released on July 25, 2013. Lead Single, Chart Success Following the release of the lead single "Baby I" which went to #7 on the Hot 100, the parent album Daydreaming debut and peaked at #3 on the album chart. To follow this success the single "Pink Champagne" was released and peaked in the top 20. Voice Callie Hunter is a contralto lyrical soprano and uses vocal techniques such as melisma, whistle notes, and vocal growls. Her range is 4 Octaves, 2 notes, and one semitone from the low note Bb2 to the high note of E7. Though afraid of suffering vocal damage, she refrains from using whistle notes often and generally stays within her mid-register. Positives: Her voice is clear and bright in her mid-range and extends vocal strength from her mid-range to her head voice seamlessly. Her low notes are generally dark and husky and her whistle notes are strong and clear. Her belting ability was formally weak but has grown with her confidence over time. Negatives: Her voice is generally faced with criticism for being flat or lacking emotion in her mid range and that her low notes lack resonance. As her voice gets higher while belting, it thins out and becomes raspy. Discography Albums *''Callie'' (2011) *''Pandora'' (Canceled) *''Cloud 9'' (2012) *''Daydreaming'' (2013) *''Happy Birthday'' (2014) *The Art of Letting Go''The Art of Letting Go'''' (2014) *Rainbow (Canceled) *Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel'' (Canceled) *''The Essence Of Me (2015) *Winter Wonderland'' (2015) *TBA (2016) EPs (Extended Plays) *Dynamite (EP) (2011) *L♥lita - EP (2012) *Carry On (Stand Tall) - EP (2013) *Baby, It's Cold Outside - EP (2013) *Teenage Dream - EP (2014) * The Art of Glitter (2015) * Fighter (2015) Singles (order of release) *Dynamite (2011) *Lolita (2012) *Fast n Slow (2012) *Ask Me Another Day (ft Ais Williams) (2013) *Diamond (2013) *Forever Young (2013) *Carry On (Stand Tall) (2013) *Baby I (2013) *Daydreaming (Promotional) (2013) *Pink Champagne (2013) *Right There (ft Callie Hunter) (2014) *Up Out My Face (ft. Callie Hunter) (2014) *Teenage Dream (2014) *Lovin' It (2014) *Happy Birthday (2014) *I Want It All (2014) *American Girl (Promotional) (2014) *Black Widow (ft. Callie Hunter) (2014) *Only One (2014) * Thirsty (2014) * Tell Me Another Lie (with Jeff Jones) (2014) * Beautiful (2014) * Classy Lady (2014) * Christmas Kisses (Holiday) (2014) * My All (2015) * Empire (ft. Callie Hunter) (2015) * Heartbreaker (2015) * Obsessed (2015) * Bombastic (2015) * Call For You (2015) * We Belong Together (2015) * I Am Free (Promotional) (2015) * Shake It Off (2015) * Strong (ft. Callie Hunter) (2015) * Moulin Rouge (2015) * Part Of Me (2016) * Hold It Against Me (2016) Magazine Cover Story *Americana Magazine (July 2014) * TS34 Magazine (April 2015) Minor Awards and Critical Analysis * Callie Hunter was nominated by SMI (Sims Music Industry) for "Best Live Indie Show" and "Favorite Indie Single" Janurary 10th 2013 for her debut single "Fast n Slow". She won "Best Live Indie Show" and lost out for "Favorite Indie Single" on Janurary 20th 2013. * For the first annual SCN (Sims Cable Network) December Awards, Callie Hunter was nominated by the donation based show for "Best Breakout Artist." On December 21st, 2013, she won the title after raising a total of $5,326, which was a close $291 above Ely Gold who's hit single topped the charts for 2 weeks. Later that night she performed her song "I Heart The 50s" live as her first televised event. * The following year she was nominated for "Best Female Artist" and her song Teenage Dream was nominated for "Best Song". She lost "Best Female Artist" but won "Best Song" * September 26th, 2015 the song "My All" was lost the Pop Music Award for "Best Ballad" before Callie preformed that night. Later in the evening she her song "Heartbreaker" won "Best Song" and "Song of the Summer" * December 12th, 2015 The December Awards were held with Callie Hunter being honored as the main sponsor of the unique award show and their main means on promotion, though this led many to question if the show was fixed in her favor for this particular show. However critics were silenced after The Essence Of Me lost "Best R&B Album" to Ely Gold's debut album "At Last" though Hunter did win both Best Song and Best Vocal Performance for "We Belong Together" later that night. * On Janurary 2nd, 2016, Callie HUnter was announced as one of the performers for the 2016 Sims Choice Awards, an awards show for movies, music, and television. She also earned her first nominations from the show, Favorite Song for "We Belong Together" and Favorite Female Artist. Critics strongly compared Callie to Mariah Jahah when her re-debut song "Baby I" was released. The style was similar to 'classic Mariah' and many agreed to this. Her musical style and direction changed between her Daydreaming album and her Happy Birthday album from R&B to Pop, which was a similar strategy Mariah Jahah used in the early 90s. Many critics called Hunter's Happy Birthday album, her "only big album she'll have" being it the only album to reach the Sims Billboard 200 #1 spot. SIMMY Awards and Nominations Callie Hunter has been nominated for a total 12 Recording Academy Awards as of the 2015 nomination season. Her first nomination was for the 2014 ceremony when her debut major label release was nominated for "Best Pop Vocal Album" but lost to Mariah Jahah's "Rivers" album. After the nominees for the 2015 ceremony were announced, Hunter became tied with Cassidya-Rose Williams as the female artist with the most nominations at once with being nominated for 8 awards in 7 categories. The two artist were behind Eric Pressley with a total of 9 awards at once from the 2003 ceremony. When the technical engineering and vocal ability award nominees were announced, Callie Hunter became the most nominated artist in SIMMY history with 11 nominations. SIMMY Nominations/Wins 2014 Ceremony * Best Pop Vocal Album - "Daydreaming" Lost 2015 Ceremony * Album of the Year - "Happy Birthday" Lost * Song of the Year - Writer's credits on "Black Widow" Won * Record of the Year - "Teenage Dream" Won * Female Artist of the Year Lost * Best Pop Vocal Album - "The Art of Letting Go" Lost * Best Pop Collaboration: ** "Problem" Won ** "Black Widow" Lost ** "Tell Me Another Lie" Lost * Songwriter of the Year - For "#Beautiful" Lost * Best Remix, Non-Classical - "Thirsty (Remix)" Won * Best Mix, Male/Female Vocal Collaboration - For "#Beautiful" Won External Links *Twitter: www.twitter.com/TheCallieHunter *Facebook: www.facebook.com/callie.hunter.75 *Tumblr: calliehunter.tumblr.com *Musicshake: eng.musicshake.com/user/CallieHunter